The present invention relates to a shaped frame material for use in forming a pit frame attached to the inner surfaces of a pit.
Buildings generally have a pit under the floor or ground surface, for use in wiring, piping, draining and ventilation. Such a pit is fortified with a pit frame attached to the inner surfaces thereof. A lid member is placed on the edge of the open end portion of the pit fringed with a part of the pit frame, so that the top open end portion of the pit is covered with the lid member. Since fit frames vary in size and shape depending upon the structure of a pit, the material of which a lid member to be used is made, and the thickness of the lid member, it is necessary that several types of pit frames be prepared.